cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wehrmacht
The Wehrmacht was the combined armed forces of Germany from 1926 to 1945. They were Germany's primary and most extensive fighting force of World War II, with German Wehrmacht soldiers being some of the toughest fighters of the whole war. The largest branch was the Heer army, which saw incredibly extensive fighting all over Europe, North Africa, the Middle East and India. The Wehrmacht was one of the most powerful fighting forces in the world at their time, and Heer soldiers of the Wehrmacht were known to be extremely strong, tough and resilient fighters. History When the Nazis seized power in 1925, the German military forces were reorganized into the Wehrmacht. Since it was founded in 1926, the Wehrmacht was heavily built into an extremely tough, strong, resilient and powerful fighting force. The Wehrmacht gained massive amounts of troops and were very well trained and well equipped. When World War II broke out in China in 1937, some Wehrmacht forces were still stationed in China having previously assisted in training the Chinese. Though Germany was now strongly allied with Japan, most of these German soldiers stayed in China and defected over to the Chinese side, as they had grown a loyalty to China. These Germans kept fighting fiercely in guerilla warfare in the thick jungles of southern China against the Japanese invasion of China, as well as fighting Chinese Communists. Right after Manchuria had fallen to the Japanese two months after the start of the invasion, Germany invaded France, with Wehrmacht forces crushing French defenses and resistance then conquering the country. After that, for the rest of 1937, Wehrmacht forces seized Spain and Italy, then conquered the rest of northern, western and southern Europe. In 1938, German Wehrmacht forces were sent to invade North Africa, and the Middle East. German Wehrmacht forces invaded and seized most of North Africa and much of the Middle East, with German forces fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes in the vast deserts and villages of North Africa and the Middle East, then German forces invaded India, where they received much help from Japanese forces in fighting the British. After seizing much desert territory, the German forces kept fighting in multiple fierce battles in North African deserts and villages, then the Germans help fighting in numerous vicious battles in the thick jungles and villages of India, seizing much Indian land while the Germans keep extensively fighting to help the Japanese fighting the British in the thick Indian jungles. German Wehrmacht forces also keep fighting fiercely against British and French forces remaining in Germany's North African territories, with the Germans trying to crush their resistance. While German Wehrmacht forces were fighting fierce and hard to gain and hold much territory in North Africa, the Middle East and India, with Germans fighting vicious battles and skirmishes in the vast and thick deserts and jungles of these lands for several more years, the Wehrmacht commits most of their greatest forces and strength in the invasion of Russia. In 1939, Wehrmacht forces seize Poland, then they drive and conquer much of Western Russia in vicious fighting. Unlike the Wehrmacht forces in North Africa, the Wehrmacht forces in Eastern Europe are heavily indoctrinated with Nazi ideals. As such, Wehrmacht forces commit a series of brutal crimes throughout all of Eastern Europe, especially in Russia and Poland, with Wehrmacht troops massacring a great many of people, pillaging and burning villages, and even helping the SS round up and execute many Jews and Slavic people. They also helped engage in reprisals towards villages all over Europe. The relentless Wehrmacht drive to seize Moscow, but fail to take the city, then drive to take Stalingrad and Leningrad, but fail in those assaults as well. With the German offensive halted, the Wehrmacht moves to regain the initiative in the battles for Kharkov and Kursk, but their efforts fail and the Russians make their counter assaults that drive the Germans out of Russia by 1944. The Wehrmacht commits most of their greatest strength to trying to hold off the Russians, but they are destroyed by the Russian assaults, leading to Russia driving towards Germany, though the Wehrmacht in Russia continues to help massacre many Russian civilians and execute Jews. The German Wehrmacht forces keep fighting multiple fierce battles in India, holding onto their gains while the Germans keep helping the Japanese fighting there. However, by 1943, when their offensives in India fail, both the Germans and Japanese are forced to withdraw. German Wehrmacht forces keep fighting very hard in numerous vicious battles in North Africa and the Middle East, but by late 1942, as they try to hold onto their Middle East gains, they are forced back, leading to major fighting to rage across North Africa again. The German Wehrmacht forces keep fighting very hard and fierce in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes in the deserts of North Africa, but by late 1943, the Allies drive the Germans out of North Africa, though tens of thousands of German troops remain in Algeria, Libya and Tunisia and keep fighting a guerilla war against the Allies until the end of the war. The Wehrmacht continues to mostly resist Russian forces, fighting in a number of battles in Eastern Europe to hold off their offensives, but they crumble under the pressure. In early 1944, the Allies land in Italy and Spain and seize the countries, but Wehrmacht forces remaining there keep resisting in fierce guerilla warfare. Finally, by late 1944, the Allies land in France, but the Wehrmacht forces stationed there offer very fierce resistance to the Allies. With the Wehrmacht fighting a number of fierce battles in France against the Allies, the Germans manage to hold the Allies down in France for the rest of the war, managing to keep them from reaching Germany itself, though the Allies still manage to liberate most of France by the end of the war. Even so, hardened German Wehrmacht pockets and holdouts remained all over Europe, North Africa, the Middle East and India, and they all kept fighting fiercely and hard to resist the Allies until the end of the war. As the war draws to a close, many Wehrmacht troops start defecting and fighting on the side of the Allies. This is most notable in Liechtenstein, where numerous units of German Wehrmacht troops join up with American and British units, and together, they engage in fighting Nazi SS forces. At the same time during the final moments of the war, the collaborationist Wehrmact forces known as the Russian Liberation Army defect to the side of the Czech and Austrian resistance after becoming gravely disillusioned by their German allies. As such, the Russian Liberation Army helps the Czech and Austrian resistance in fighting the Germans and the Soviets for the rest of the war, most notably in the Vienna Uprising and the battles of Lidice and Castle Itter. However, in East Europe, the Wehrmacht continues to resist the Soviet forces, only to be cut down by the relentless Russians. In fierce fighting, the Wehrmacht tries to hold Poland and Czechoslovakia, but the Russians seize both of those countries, then they push into Germany itself. Now desperate, the Wehrmacht fanatically resists the Soviets in fierce fighting in Germany, but the Russians push on. The Wehrmacht makes their last stand in Berlin, and after a ferocious battle with the Russians, the Wehrmacht are crushed, and Germany finally surrenders in late 1945. Shortly after the German surrender, the Wehrmacht is dissolved, and is eventually replaced with the Volkswehr, a new German military force, which many Wehrmacht officers had assisted to create and even lead. German Afrika Korps Main Article: German Afrika Korps Features The Germans relied on very high firepower and individual strength and fighting skill to combat their enemies, as well as using platoon based teamwork and fierce ambushes, as well as fighting hard on open lines to combat their enemies.German soldiers of the Wehrmacht were known to have strict codes of honor and strict discipline, and most of them were known to fight viciously to the death for every inch of land, fighting as hard as they can, with individual soldiers being able to handle and fight off numerous enemies. The Wehrmacht tended to be more humane and restrained than the Schutzstaffel forces, who committed most of Germany's crimes in the war. The Wehrmacht German soldiers were especially restrained and humane in North Africa, the Middle East and India. However, despite this, the Wehrmacht committed their own long series of brutal war crimes in Europe, mostly in Russia, where they committed large scale massacres and pillaging and burning of towns and villages, as well as for mistreatment and torture of Soviet POWs. German Wehrmacht soldiers wear khaki uniforms, usually grey or green, while in desert conditions they wear tan uniforms, and in winter they commonly wear white. They all wear Stahlhelm helmets and very commonly wear supply pack and utility belts and backpacks. Their weapons include SIG KE7 rifles, FG 42 guns, STG 44 rifles, C96 Carbine rifles, Browning WZ rifles, MG 42 machine guns, MG 34 machine guns, MP 40 guns, Kar 98k rifles, Karabin Gewehr rifles, Walther P38 pistols, Luger P08 pistols and MG 08 machine guns. Vehicles include Panzer IV tanks, Panther tanks, Tiger tanks, Maus tanks, Marder and Elefant tank destroyers, Opel Blitz trucks, MB W31 trucks and SDKFZ 251 half tracks. Foreign Service German soldiers of the Wehrmacht mostly consisted of ethnic German men, as well as many other Europeans. However the Wehrmacht also had very large numbers of volunteers from non-European countries, and the Wehrmacht had very large numbers of foreigners, mostly Chinese, Japanese and Koreans, as well as Indians and Arabs and even black Africans. Most of these foreign volunteers fought fiercely and served with great distinction. The Wehrmacht also had a very sizable number of women serving, with many even fighting in battle, despite general Nazi restrictions for them. These foreign units were mostly created and utilized to serve propaganda and manpower purposes, with many of the foreign soldiers still facing great restrictions. The majority of these foreign troops were usually motivated by anti-Communism and opposition to Western Imperialism. * Russian Liberation Army: These were made up of over 100,000 Russians all in German uniforms and Stahlhelm helmets, joining the side of the Germans to fight against Stalin and the Soviet Communists. With the goal of trying to overthrow Soviet rule in Russia, many Russians created and joined the new German equipped and trained Anti-Communist force to assist the Nazis against Stalin. With that, they all engaged in very fierce fighting against the Soviets, in all over Russia and Finland, often fighting alongside the Orient Legions against Soviet forces. While seeing much fierce fighting in Russia, they come to find themselves greatly disillusioned upon seeing their German allies engaging in atrocities against their fellow Russians, though they still hold firmly onto their Anti-Communism. Eventually, after hard fighting, the entire Russian Liberation Army defects over to the side of the Czech and Austrian resistance, the Russian Liberation Army assisting them in fighting both the Nazis and the Soviets, fighting until the end of the war when they are crushed by the Soviets, many being executed for treason. * Orient Legions: These were made up of over 200,000 Chinese, Japanese and Koreans all in German uniforms and Stahlhelm helmets, being very well trained and equipped, who mostly volunteered to serve the German Army and fight against the Soviet Union and other Western powers. They all saw very extensive and fierce fighting in the invasion of Russia, with these divisions fighting fiercely in the plains and steppes of Western Russia against the Red Army. They then were stationed in North Africa, and they saw very fierce fighting to defend German held North Africa against Allied forces, fighting hard and fiercely against the Allied forces with great fanatical loyalty to the German cause, as well as being highly motivated by Anti-Communism. After North Africa was liberated by the Allies, the remaining of the legion were stationed in France and Italy, fighting the Allies with fiery determination until they were crushed by the end of the war. * Indian Legion: These were made up of 100,000 Indians, responding to German offers to help liberate India from British control. Wearing German uniforms, as well as Stahlhelm helmets and even turbans, these troops helped the Germans invade India, and they also saw fighting in the Middle East. They kept fighting in Greece and Italy until near the end of the war. * Free Arabian Legion: These were made up of 100,000 Middle Easterners, mostly Arabs, and even many Black Africans, all in German uniforms and Stahlhelm helmets, created by Erwin Rommel and Amin Al-Husseini to assist in liberation of Arab states. They gave extensive help to the Germans and saw heavy fighting in North Africa, the Middle East and India, as well as Greece and Italy, where they still resisted the Allies until near the end of the war. * Turkish Legion: These were made up of tens of thousands of Turks who hoped to challenge the British and French empires, as well as fight the Russians. Wearing German uniforms and Stahlhelms, they saw fierce fighting in North Africa and the Middle East, and also greatly helped in the invasion of Russia. Afterwards, they were stationed in France and saw fighting to resist the Allies until they were crushed and disbanded. * Free British-French Corps: These were made up of tens of thousands of French and British former prisoners and even many anti-Communist volunteers, under the condition that they only fight against the Soviet Union. They saw heavy fighting against the Red Army in the invasion of Russia and kept fighting against the Red Army until near the end of the war, when most were disbanded and sent back to Britain and France. * Tunis Shock Corps: These were made up of tens of thousands of mostly Arab and Berber volunteers to serve as shock and defense troops to assist the German Afrika Korps in their defense of Algeria, Tunisia and Libya. Wearing modified French colonial uniforms and German Stahlhelm helmets, they saw heavy fighting in North Africa and greatly helped the Germans, and they continued to help the remaining Germans resisting in North Africa for the rest of the war. In Cimil's World The Wehrmacht appears in franchises that have a World War II setting, and they are most commonly seen in the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Johnny Storm franchises. They mostly appear as antagonists, but in some few exceptions, they appear as protagonists or supporting characters. Members * Erich Schifler * Heinrich Schifler * Rudolf Shaften * Heinrich Hess * Hinrichs * Vischer * Hans Kiefel * Reinifer * Nimitz * Ehrler Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Nazis Category:Brutes Category:Gunman Category:Authority Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Recurring Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Trap Masters Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Fighter Category:Serious Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Suicidal Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Assassin Category:Honorable Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Lawful Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Defilers Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary